Sol
How Sol joined the Tourney His exact history is unclear, but it is known for certain that Sol's real name is Frederick. Originally, he was a scientist who majored in Magic Particle Physics and was previously working on a project known as Saint Oratorio before he joined the core team of the Gear Project. He was not only one of the lead scientists of the Gear Project, but is also the Prototype Gear from over a hundred years before the events of the Guilty Gear games. As a prototype, he is immune to the orders of Commander-Type Gears. He was personally acquainted with That Man prior to the Crusades. His headband is actually a Gear-suppression device which prevents him from giving into his Gear nature and losing his rationality, at the cost of suppressing much of his power. The headband also conceals the red brand on his forehead, the telltale mark that would expose him as a Gear. In Guilty Gear 2: Overture, this headband suppression device seems to be beginning to malfunction, explaining the increase in Sol's strength. That Man later explains the malfunction and Sol's increase in power is due to his body and powers evolving. As Frederick, he destroyed several Gear manufacturing facilities, which would eventually earn him the designation "Badguy" as authorities could not identify him. He created the "Outrage", which he called a supreme Anti-Gear weapon. The Outrage is actually not one weapon but several - eight components called "Jinki" (Sacred Treasures), which greatly amplify their wielders' magical ability. The reason the Outrage was split into the eight Sacred Treasures is because the power of the complete Outrage was far too cumbersome for Frederick to control as it had no predetermined limits to how much Mana it could generate, and could potentially destroy the world if its power was not properly regulated. Only four Outrage weapons are currently known to be active - Sol's own Fuuenken (Fireseal) that he combined with Senga (The Flashing Tooth) to create the Junkyard Dog MK.3, Ky's Fuuraiken (Thunderseal), and Anji Mito's twin fans, Zessen (Unparalleled Fans). The other three are supposedly in the custody of the United Nations, and Slayer is also in possession of an unknown Sacred Treasure. Frederick also saved Kliff Undersn (one of the leaders of the Holy Order and the one who named Ky Kiske leader of the Holy Knights) when Kliff was still a young boy. He would later encounter the Nightwalker, Slayer, who would bestow upon him the name "Sol" and would act as a mentor of sorts. Roughly half a century later, he was himself recruited into the Order, as a bounty hunter named "Sol Badguy". Sol took part in the Crusades, ironically becoming one of the best fighters on the human side. At this time, he was a member of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights (Seikishidan). He acquired the nickname "Corrupted Immoral Flame" (Haitoku no Honoo) during that time, a name that such figures as I-No and Justice use for him later. However, he later became disenchanted with the methods of the Sacred Order. At an unspecified time, Sol fled the order, taking with him the Fuuenken, which the Holy Knights had come to consider a sacred treasure — the theft earned him Ky Kiske's enmity. Ironically, Sol himself forged the Fuuenken. In 2175, Sol faced Justice directly. The two fought, and Justice won, also discovering that Sol was a Gear (but not his true identity as the Prototype Gear). Justice attempted to assert her power as a Commander Gear to control Sol, but was unable to do so. Exploiting her confusion from the fight, the Holy Order, led by Ky Kiske, sealed Justice away, bringing the war to an end. Sol's bounty hunting actions in Ba Sing Se caught the eye of a former Fire Nation general, Iroh. He offered him a months worth of tea, in return for his employment. Sol replies by pointing Junkyard Dog MK III at him and demanding he fight him first. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sol holds his sword Junkyard Dog MK III in his left hand and prepares to swing it. After the announcer calls his name Sol swings Junkyard Dog MK III then swipes his right hand as the camera zooms and says "Are you asking me to kill you?" Special Moves Gun Flame (Neutral) Sol stabs Junkyard Dog MK III into the ground and sends a wave of fire towards his opponent. Grand Vider (Side) Sol dashes along the ground with fire giving off, then flies into the air swinging the hilt of Junkyard Dog MK III up with fire giving off. Volcanic Viper (Up) Sol jumps into the air with a fiery uppercut courtesy of Junkyard Dog MK III. Bandit Bringer (Down) Sol leaps forward with a knee kick then does a fiery punch with his right hand. Dragon Install (Hyper Smash) Sol glows with dark energy saying "There's no escaping me now!" and becomes a dragon-like creature. This increases his attack power for 30 seconds, and changes the music to Ride the Fire! from Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-. Branding Breach (Final Smash) Based on his Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Instant Kill. Sol dashes forward with a fiery punch. If he hits, he says "Time to end this!" and charges his Junkyard Dog MK III, plants it in the ground to make lava eruptions, then dashes to the opponent saying "It's over!" and fires a massive laser that annihilates them. After that, he returns to the field with "Learn how to fight, or don't even try." Victory Animations #Sol walks with his back turned, places Junkyard Dog MK III and turns his head saying "Wasted enough time on you." #Sol turns his back and unloads an ammo round from Junkyard Dog MK III saying "Get up. Who said I was finished?" #Sol throws Junkyard Dog MK III to the ground and sets his left hand on his waist and says "Sorry. Restraint's not my thing." #*Sol throws Junkyard Dog MK III to the ground and sets his left hand on his waist and says "I thought you'd be more fun than this!" (Ky victories only) On-Screen Appearance Sol runs up and readies Junkyard Dog MK III saying "You wanna live, pal? You better not hold back!" Special Quotes *Sol runs up and readies Junkyard Dog MK III saying "I have no choice." (When fighting Ky) Trivia *Sol's rival is a former Fire Nation general named Iroh. *Sol Badguy shares his English voice actor with Shinnok, Fujin, Erron Black, Hyou, Jack Mitchell, Two-Face, Revolver Ocelot, Ryu Hayabusa, Pain, Sunburn, Jake Muller, Kenshin Uesugi. Hanzo Hattori, Mitsunari Ishida, Pyrrhon, Kai Leng, Nova, Espio the Chameleon and Talion. *Sol Badguy shares his Japanese voice actor with Algol, Albert Wesker, Mamoswine, Alucard, Franco Bash, the Pachycephalosaurus, and King Kashue. *Sol Badguy shares his French voice actor Crocomire, Arthur Read and Dusty. *Sol Badguy shares his Arabic voice actor with Marshall D. Teach, Bear Geki, Alakazam, Han, Sasori and Mallow. *Sol Badguy shares his Mandarin Chinese actor with Deng Ai, Milo X2, Shirokohryu, Hydreigon's middle head, Sawk, Gilbert, Electrode and Johann Faust XIII. *Sol Badguy can impact the game's music. When in gameplay, electric guitar notes are added. Category:Guilty Gear characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters who harm the background music